Mysterious Girl
by He-Chan ShiemoO
Summary: BleachCs dan NarutoCs ditugaskan untuk mencari seorang wanita yang kini menetap di Indonesia. Tak ada yang pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, kecuali Soutaicho. Bahkan Soutaicho sendiri tak tau namanya! . WOTDEPAK! . XD Mind to RnR?


Haha... First Fict Crossover He-chan. Bleach sama Naruto Xovers. Dan ini horror loohhhh ! (menyeringai dengan wajah zombie yang lagi serius baca Koran). He-chan ga bisa basa-basi makanya langsung aja dehh...

**.**

**~0OooooO0~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO n MASASHI KISHIMOTO, Pinjem chara-nya ya? Tapi nanti ada Chara buatan sendiri kok. Hohoho...

WARNING:OOC (selalu), GAJE, ABAL, TYPO(S), AU, BANYAK OC, GARING, GA KARU-KARUAN, DANGEROUS, dll, dsb, ect

RATE : T (mungkin)

GENRE : HUMOR, HORROR, ADVENTURE, SUPRANATURAL, FANTASY, FRIENDSHIP, ROMANCE (buat jaga-jaga), dan Readers bisa nambah sendiri Genre-nya

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

"GHOST HUNT"

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 : ALL START TODAY**

**.**

**~0OooooO0~**

**.**

**Di Seireitei~**

"Untuk yang dipanggil, diharap segera menghadap ke Soutaicho di ruangannya,

Kuchiki-taicho

Abarai-fukutaicho

Hisagi-fukutaicho

Hitsugaya-taicho

Matsumoto-fukutaicho

Kusajishi-fukutaicho

Kuchiki-fukutaicho

Mantan Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki

Sekian, untuk yang telah dipanggil segera menghadap agar Soutaicho tidak mengamuk, hanya diberi waktu 5 menit 0 detik." Dan berakhirlah pengumuman yang sangat tidak terduga itu. Kemon kita liat reaksi ke-8 orang yang disebutin di atas.

**Divisi 6~**

"Kenseikan gue dimana ya?" Tanya Byakuya tau deh sama siapa. "Abarai, lo tau ga?" lanjutnya.

"Hengha hau haihho!" jawab Renji.

"Apa? Di kado? Sapa yang ngado?" Tanya Byakuya lagi.

"Huha hi haho ! Hahi ha hahu !" kayaknya Renji lagi terserang penyakit Hahaho deh.

"Di tahu ! Sapa yang naroh di tahu! Gila kali tu orang." Bentak Byakuya sambil nendang meja.

"ADDAAAWW !" teriak Byakuya.

"Hehaha haiho?" Tanya Renji yang mulai mendekat.

"Ehhh ! Mulut lo kenapa gembung kayak gitu !" yang ditanya malah balik nanya.

"Hahan hihang haiho." Kata Renji sambil nyengir.

"Apa?" Tanya Byakuya dengan ke-cool-annya. Dan Renji pun menunjukkan pisang-pisangnya.

"Ohh... Emang berapa banyak pisang yang elo masukin ke mulut elo, sampe munyu-munyu kayak gitu."

"Hehehehe 101/4 taicho." Jawab Renji setelah berhasil menelan pisangnya.

"WHAATTT !" kata Byakuya kaget.

"Oya taicho tadi bilang kalo aku unyu-unyu kan ?" Tanya Renji sambil masang wajah yang di sama-samain kayak wajah chappy. Byakuya-nya langsung ill fell dengan jaw drop. Jijay boo~

"Whatever lah ! La ! Itu kan Kenseikan gue ! Lo nyolong ya ! Gak gue sangka !" tuduh Byakuya yang langsung ngambil Kenseikan-nya yang nyangkut di bandana-nya Renji, terus langsung ngebogem Renji, alhasil Renji langsung sampe ke depan pintu ruangan Soutaicho. Dan Byakuya dengan kecepacan Eyeshield dan shunpo, langsung sampe tanpa harus bonyok kayak Renji.

**Divisi 9~**

Shuhei dengan tampang awut-awutan langsung aja pergi ke ruangan Soutaicho. Yah, setelah perdebatan minta ijin ke taicho barunya. Tuh taicho susah banget dimintai ijin, kadang jawabannya Hn, kadang marah-marah, kadang cuek, kadang ngasih death glare, kadang berbunga-bunga, kapan ya? Pokonya gitu deh.

Karena taicho baru divisi 9 a.k.a Kansei susah dijadiin Humor, jadi udah deh lewatin aja.

**Divisi 10~**

"Taichooo~~ Ayo cepetan nanti Soutaicho ngamuk lohh ~~" teriak Rangiku yang udah siap dari tadi di depan pintu taicho-nya.

"Makanya bantuin gue dong ! Jangan liat aja !" bentak Toshiro pada Rangiku.

"Kan udah tadi~~" jawab Rangiku enteng.

"Udah Mbahmu! Baru ngerjain paperwork ½ aja udah numpahin tinta sebotol, ke paperwork Gue yang udah jadi lagi ! Gue telen juga lo nanti !" kata Toshiro panjang lebar.

"Kyaaa~~ Taicho G-E-N-I-T ~~!" teriak Rangiku dengan nada se-HOT mungkin.

"**R-A-N-G-I-K-U !" **kata Toshiro masang wajah angker.

"GYAAAA~~ TAICHO **KANIBAALLL **!" teriak Rangiku sambil ngacir ke luar ruangan. Dan ruangan itu langsung dihujani lautan Shinigami yang penasaran.

"**APA LIAT-LIAT ! MAU GUE BANKAI !" **teriak Toshiro yang frustasi kepada shinigami-shinigami tadi. Dan para shinigami tadi langsung ambil langkah sejuta. Toshiro sendiri langsung shunpo ke ruangan Soutaicho.

**Divisi 11~**

"Eww... jarang-jarang aku dipanggil. Kenapa ya~?" Tanya Yachiru sambil bersenandung-ria.

"Misi buat orang-orang gila kali." Celetuk Ikkaku yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Jadi aku gila dong~" Tanya Yachiru polos.

"Yah, elo sih di bawah standard rata-rata orang waras." Kata Ikkaku enteng.

"Owww... HAUUMMM" dengan gerakan super cepat, mulut Yachiru udah nemplok di kepala Ikkaku yang botak blink-blink.

"Ken-chan~~ Ikkun jaat !" adu Yachiru pada Kenpachi yang lewat. Dan terpampang-lah wajah zombie yang angker akut stadium 4.

"**HEELLLLPPP MEEE !" **teriak Ikkaku yang lari ngacir dan lagi dikejar Kenpachi.

"Oya aku kan harus menghadap Soutaicho." Kata Yachiru riang sambil berlari kecil ke ruangan Soutaicho.

**Divisi 13~**

"Uhuk... sudahlah... Rukia.. uhuk... kau harus... menghadap... uhuk Sou.. uhuk UHUUKK... **UHUUKKK.**" Jushiro langsung muntah darah sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, nanggung, padahal kurang taicho.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan anda ? Anda kan masih sakit." Kata Rukia sedih.

"Tenang.. uhuk.. ada Kiyone uhuk.. Sentaro juga... uhuk." Jawab Jushiro sekuat tenaga.

"Tapi, mereka kan... **MALAH SERING NAMBAH SAKIT ANDA JADI PARAH !**" kata Rukia sambil tereak pake toa, Jushiro yang ditereaki malah langsung semaput seketika.

"Waduhh, gue ngebunuh orang nih." Kata Rukia sambil jaw drop. Dia kan belum mati Rukia. Rukia dengan PD-nya langsung shunpo ke ruang Soutaicho dengan perasaan was-wes.

**Di Ruang Soutaicho~**

"**KALIAN SEMUA TELAATTTT ! **Yah~ kecuali Abarai yang datang 4 menit 59 detik." Kata Yamamoto-Soutaicho dengan semburan khasnya yang bau pete+jengkol.

'Udah bau tanah masih cerewet aja.' Kata Rangiku dalam hati.

"TERUS SI JERUK ITU MANAAA ! HAHHH!" semprot Soutaicho lagi.

"Anoo... itu, katanya Ichigo masih sekolah, jadi ga bisa dateng. Nanti biar saya yang memberitahukan informasi kali ini." Kata Rukia ragu-ragu.

Yamamoto-Soutaicho langsung nunjukkin wajah zombie bin angker binti serem milikknya dengan background Ryujin Jakka dengan petir warna-warni di belakangnya.

GLEK. Semua orang nelen ludah kecuali Renji sama Yachiru, Renji kan ga salah, soalnya ga telat. Kalo Yachiru, dia masih super polos, dan ga tau apa arti marah sesungguhnya.

"Taicho, makasih bogemannya ya." Celetuk Renji polos sambil nyengir. Dan dengan seketika ke-angker-an Yamamoto-Soutaicho nambah 180 derajat.

'**DASAR BEGO!' **kata semua orang yang ada di situ dalam hati, kecuali Yachiru dan Renji tentunya, sambil ngasih Renji death glare ampuh, tapi ga mempan ke Renji. Renji tuh polosnya emang kebangetan, dan hanya di waktu tertentu aja.

Beberapa minggu kemudian, tapi dipercepat dengan mesin waktunya Doraemon, jadinya tinggal beberapa menit kemudian, Soutaicho sembuh dari kemurkaannya dengan meninggalkan jejak yang berupa darah di seluruh tubuh shinigami yang menyaksikan kemurkaan Soutaicho.

'Ck, gue jadi kayak gembel kesrempet truck deh, shihakusou-ku udah ga ada bentuknya kayak gini.' Seru Rangiku dalam hati. Dari tadi kayaknya yang paling cerewet dalam hati tuh Rangiku ya?

"Ehem... oke, sekarang aku mulai pembicaraan penting kita ini." Kata Sotaicho serius, dan tentunya yang mendengarkan 'WAJIB' serius.

"Kalian ber-7, delapan jika ada Kurosaki, akan dikirim ke Indonesia untuk mencari seorang shinigami legenda." Kata Soutaicho serius.

"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?" Tanya Rukia.

"Dia perempuan, berambut biru cerah dan beriris Pink." jawab Soutaicho.

'Fuhhh... mudah...' batin semua orang, dan diingatkan, kecuali Yachiru.

"Tapi..." Soutaicho menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Gigai-nya berbeda ciri dengan dirinya sendiri."

Glek!

"Dan aku sendiri tak tau bagaimana ciri gigai-nya." lanjut Soutaicho.

'Mampus.' batin semua.

"Tapi aku tau bagaimana sifat-nya."

'Alhamdulillah.' batin semua kompak -lagi-.

"Dia periang, mudah bersosialisasi, tidak cengeng, polos, dll!" kata Soutaicho PD. "Oya, selagi kalian ada di Indonesia, kalian akan menginap di villa mewah. Tapi..."

Semua kembali begidik.

"Villa itu ber-hantu, alias angker."

Semua masing lom konek.

'Hantu?'

'Setan.'

'Mati.'

'Arwah.'

'Zombi.'

'Darah.'

'Menyeramkan.'

'Satu kerabat.'

WOOII! Siapa yang mikir hal terakhir itu?

"Ennmm... Hantu itu enak ga?" celetuk Yachiru polos. Semua orang dibuat cengo dengan pertanyaan yang aneh bin ajib itu.

"Kusajishi-fukutaicho, sebenarnya, hantu itu tidak bisa dimakan." Kata Rukia menjelaskan.

"Huuhhh... misi ini tidak menyenangkan." Kata Yachiru sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tolong beritahu dimana daerah tersebut dengan jelas Soutaicho." Kata Byakuya cool, padahal dalemnya pengen lunjak-lunjak ketakutan.

"LO BUDEG YA? TADI KAN GUE BILANG TEMPATNYA TUH DI **INDONESIA!**" kata Soutaicho muncrat-muncrat.

'Ngomong sama orang tua tuh ternyata susah.' Kata Byakuya dalam hati.

"Mmm.. mungkin maksudnya tempat desa itu secara detail." Toshiro membenarkan.

"Owwhh... nama desanya... catet ! Desa angker laper muter sumer hanter (hunter) senter lemper. Rw 29 Rt 63115. Kelurahan..."

"Stoooppp !" kata Toshiro sambil nginget-nginget nama desanya. 'Perasaan ga ada deh nama tempat di Jepang yang sebegini ancurnya.' Katanya dalam hati.

"Ya, Hitsugaya-taicho benar, soalnya mungkin hanya ada 1 desa di dunia ini dengan nama ancur-ancuran kayak gitu." Kata Byakuya dengan sweat drop. Dan yang lain? No comment deh...

"Baiklah... Dan saya juga punya permintaan lain...

.

.

**Di Konohagakure~**

"Fuuhhh... akhirnya selesai juga. Hal yang paling menyenangkan di dunia ini memang Cuma memandangi sunset." Kata seorang wanita dengan rambut indigonya a.k.a Hinata Hyuuga.

"Kak Hinata?" Tanya seseorang yang ga sengaja ngagetin Hinata.

"Kyaaa !" teriak Hinata dan langsung ngeluarin Kunai.

"Etttt... ampunn ! Ini aku Konohamaru !" kata Konohamaru sambil sujud-sujud.

"Ah, ada apa Konohamaru-kun?" Tanya Hinata dengan senyum.

"Kakak dipanggil nenek Tsunade, di ruangannya." Kata Konohamaru sambil nyengir.

"Hn? Oh baiklah." Kata Hinata dan langsung pergi ke ruangan Hokage.

"Kakak ! Ajak Kak Neji sekaliann !" teriak Konohamaru dari kejauhan.

"Iya !" jawab Hinata yang masih lari sambil nengok ke belakang, akhirnya BRUUKKK, Hinata nabrak pohon gede.

"..." No Comment, Cuma bisa sweat drop. Yah dan karena ini Hinata, jadi agak susah nge-humorinya. Makanya readers sabar ya.

.

"Kau mau apa bocah?" Tanya seorang berambut Raven dengan mata onyx yang bikin author ill fell.

"Eh... anu.. itu..." kata Konohamaru gugup, takut kale.

"Hn." Comment-nya ya Cuma kayak gitu. 'Bocah ini Cuma gelagatnya doank kayak Dobe, tapi ga kayak dia, bocah ini terlalu penakut.' Lanjut Sasuke dalam hati.

"Anu..." Konohamaru jaw drop. Ya salahnya Sasuke, punya tampang serem amat, mending Toshiro, cuek-cuek tapi imut.

"Oi, Teme !" kata seorang berambut kuning jabrik dengan matah biru sapphire.

"Hn"

"Lho! Konohamaru? Ngapain di sini?" Tanya Naruto nyengir.

"Kak Naruto !" Wajahnya yang udah tinggal 2 ½ watt langsung cerah kayak habis di strum Pikachu. "Sebenarnya Kakak dipanggil Nenek Tsunade sama..." lanjut Konohamaru sambil ngelirik Sasuke.

"Owh.. Kita dipanggil Teme !" kata Naruto nyengir sambil nepuk pundak Sasuke, dan langsung dihadiahi death glare dari Sasuke.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat dan langsung ninggalin Naruto sama Konohamaru sendiri.

"Kakak itu bego' ya? Masak rumahnya sendiri ditinggalin." Celetuk Konohamaru polos.

"Tau tuh, Oya gue juga ke tempat nenek ya, Jaa~" kata Naruto ninggalin Konohamaru.

"Terus ni rumah di apain? Hiiii~ seremm... Kan dulu ada pembantaian keluarga Uchiha di rumah ini." Kata Konohamaru entah pada siapa, sambil ambil langkah seribu. Kurang 5 mm lagi, Konohamaru sampe di pintu keluar, tapi BRUUKKK. Tiba-tiba Konohamaru jatuh, dia liat ada sesuatu yang ganjal di kakinya, dia liat ada tangan berlumuran darah yang megang kakinya, dan...

"**SETAAAANNNNNN ~~ !" **Kata Konohamaru sambil ngacir ke luar kediaman Uchiha.

.

"Hmm~ Lalala~ La~" kata seorang cewek dengan warna rambut soft pink yang lagi ngangkat jemuran bajunya.

"Sore, Kak Sakura." Kata Konohamaru sambil nyengir.

"**HYAAAAA ! MALING JEMURAAANNNN !" **DAAAKKK ! Tinju Sakura nyasar ke muka Konohamaru dan akhirnya poor man itu nyasar ke kediaman Nara, dan jatuh menimpa Shikamaru.

"Woi ! Apaan neh !" protes Shikamaru.

"Sore !" kata Konohamaru nyengir. "Tadi kak Shika dipanggil nek Tsunade !"

"Udah tau, makanya aku keluar sekarang." Kata Shikamaru sambil melenggang pergi.

"Konohamaru !" teriak Sakura dari kejauhan. "Hahh... Maafkan aku, hhh... ga sengaja !" kata Sakura ngos-ngosan.

"Ga pa pa kok, Kak." Kata Konohamaru masih dengan cengiran khas ala Naruto Beeuudhh. "Kakak tadi dipanggil nek Tsunade."

"Iya udah tau, makanya duluan ya?" kata Sakura sambil pergi begitu saja.

**Di Ruangan Hokage~**

"Selamat datang Shikamaru." Kata Tsunade datar. BRAAKKK. "Dan... Sakura."

"Maaf saya terlambat Nona Tsunade." Kata Sakura masih ngos-ngosan.

"Hn. Langsung saja. Sebenarnya aku akan memberi kalian ber-6 misi penting." Lanjut Tsunade, ke-6 orang itu langsung masang wajah serius.

"A...apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Bentaran gue juga mau ngomong nih ! Hn... Di Indonesia, lebih tepatnya Desa angker laper muter sumer hanter (hunter) senter lemper. Rw 29 Rt 63115. Kelurahan..."

"STOOOPP !" teriak Naruto pake toa. "Bisa diulang ga?"

"Ga bisa ! Di desa itu, kalian ber-6 harus mencari seorang gadis yang notabene seorang shinigami melegenda. Ciri-ciri berambut biru terang dan beriris Pink. Ciri gigai tidak diketahui. Sifat-nya periang, mudah bersosialisasi, tidak cengeng, polos, dll" Tsunade nyerocos seenaknya sendiri.

Yang lain masih bingung. Cuma 2 pertanyaan mereka sekarang Shinigami dan Gigai.

"Dan kalian akan menginap di villa mewah nan angker." Belom ada yang komentar, Tsunade kembali ngomong.

Hening... Masih Loading...

28 %

69%

92%

100%

"**HWAAAAAAA !"** teriak semua orang tanpa terkecuali, bahkan Sasuke yang kayak gitu aja sampe kejang-kejang, Naruto muntah darah, Shikamaru pingsan, Hinata jaw drop sampe terduduk lemas, Neji sekarat, Sakura njedug-njedugin kepalanya.

BRAAAKKK ! Tsunade menggebrak meja, dan otomatis semua orang yang ada di situ ninggalin 'kegiatan' mereka dan mendengarkan penjelasan Tsunade lagi.

"Kalian juga akan ditemani Kazekage baru, Gaara Sabaku dan kakaknya Temari Sabaku." Lanjut Tsunade. Hinata dan Shikamaru yang lemes langsung jadi cerah secerah kepalanya Ikkaku Madarame.

(PS:di sini ceritanya Hinata naksir Gaara, author ga rela Hinata suka sama si Lemot Naruto, karna ni fict punya Author, ya suka-suka dong)

"Hanya itu saja, kalian akan dikirim ke Pulau itu besok, jadi siapkan barang-barang kalian, dan tidur nyenyak agar ga kecapekan. Sekarang kalian boleh pergi."

"Ha'i." Kata mereka serempak dan langsung pergi ke kediaman masing-masing.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya~**

Mereka ber-6 ditambah 2 jadi 8, emank anak SD? Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, Gaara Sabaku, dan Temari Sabaku. Mereka semua sudah siap menunggu di pintu gerbang.

Dan dari kejauhan, terlihatlah seonggok benda yang berwarna-warni, ada yang Item, Putih, Merah, Orange, dan Pink. Ya merekalah utusan dari Seireitei, Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Shuuhei Hisagi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Yachiru Kusajishi, Rukia Kuchiki dan Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Awww~ Aku punya kembaran ~~" kata Yachiru kegirangan dan langsung nemplok ke kepala Sakura.

"HWAAAAAA ! TUYUL PIINNKKK !" seru Sakura sambil mencoba mencopot tuyul yang ada di kepalanya.

"Hooo... Kalo gitu aku kembaran sama si Panda." Kata Renji girang sambil berlari ke arah Gaara. Gaara ngerasa Jijay dan langsung nujlebin tombak pasirnya ke Renji, 'Amit-amit kembaran sama Baboon,' pikirnya dalam hati.

"Hn.. Lo lumayan juga dijadiin kembaran, tapi bentuk rambut gue sama lo bertolak belakang." Kata Byakuya ke Sasuke. Sasuke langsung sweat drop.

"Hoo~ Imutt ~ Mata kita sama-sama besar ya? Bisa dijadiin kembaran dong." Kata Rukia kepada Hinata.

"Hehehe iya, tapi warnya jauh beda kan." Balas Hinata.

"Yang penting kan sama-sama besar, lagian rambut kita sama-sama gelap kan."

"Iya juga ya? Hehehe"

"He? Gue ga milih deh amit-amit. Kagak ada yang waras." Kata Toshiro cuek. Bilang aja ga ada yang rabutnya warna putih.

"Ichigo ~! Kita kembarann ~~" kata Rangiku girang.

"**NO WAY !"** kata Ichigo sambil ngehindar.

"Sama kembaran kok jahat sih." Kata Rangiku sambil nangis lebay dan langsung berlari ke Toshiro.

"Lo kemari gue bogem lo !" kata Toshiro sambil nunjukkin kepalan tangannya.

"Ya udah sama dia aja ga pa pa kok, walau ga imut penting keren ~" kata Rangiku nemplok ke Sasuke.

"**LEPASIN SASUKE GUE !" **kata Sakura dengan wajah zombie yang super angker. Rangiku melihat Sakura sejenak.

"Eww~~ Ga terlalu tinggi, juga 'itu'-nya ga terlalu besar. Benar-benar di bawah standard~" kata Rangiku sambil masih nemplok ke Sasuke.

"Jangan Sakura-chaannn !" kata Naruto yang nahan Sakura buat ngamuk.

"Apanya yang ga terlalu besar?" Tanya Hinata, Rukia, dan Toshiro bareng. Dan orang yang ada di sana hanya bisa cengo.

Naruto, Ichigo, Shuuhei, sama Renji Cuma bisa nahan tawa.

"Uhuk..." kata Gaara yah~ rada-rada kaget lah. Sasuke masih cengo, Temari, Rangiku sama Sakura udah geleng-geleng.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu hal ini Rukia." Kata Byakuya sambil ngusrek-ngusrek pucuk rambut Rukia.

"Aku tidak mungkin memberitahumu hal ini Hinata." Kata Neji cool, 'soalnya nanti gue bisa dicincang Hiashi-sama'. Dan Yachiru? Apa dia ngerti? Ya jelas enggak lah. Dia lebih suka bengong daripada Tanya. Dan ketiga orang yang paling polos itu masih bengong aja.

"Ehem, kalian sudah siap?" Tanya seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan ialah Nanao Ise.

"Ise-fukutaicho? Kok bisa di sini?" Tanya Rukia.

"Di sini yang paling hapal dengan peta-peta dunia hanya aku." Kata Nanao agak sombong. "Nanti kalian jangan takut sama hantunya ya~?" Kata Nanao menggoda.

"Ga bakal" Tanya Neji.

"Sial! Kenapa musti angker sih!" Tanya Temari kemudian.

"Oya, tempat itu hebat loh!" Kata Nanao girang -?- "Soalnya, hantunya ga cuma dari Indonesia! Tapi dari negara yang lain juga ada!"

"Jashin-sama!" Teriak Renji frustasi.

"Kalian ga tau?" Tanya Nano lagi. "Soutaicho ato Tsunade-sama belum njelasin ya?" lanjut Nanao, semua Cuma geleng-geleng kecuali Gaara.

"Loh kok Mas Panda ga ikutan geleng sih?" Tanya Rukia polos.

"Kazekage." Jawab Gaara singkat.

"Loh ! Kok aku ga tau ?" Tanya Temari kaget, dan Gaara hanya ngasih pandangan tajam setajam silet kepada Temari, seolah berkata, 'Salah elo sendiri ga ndengerin !'

"Hhhh... Di desa yang punya nama ancur-ancuran itu, bukan hanya ada hantu Indonesia, dari Negara laen juga ada, tapi ga semua Negara. 1 Negara aja author udah kejeng-kejeng nyari info-nya, la kalo semua bisa mati ditempat tuh author."

"Biar mati aja sekalian ! Bikin fict aneh-aneh melulu !" bantah Toshiro.

"Iya bener, author kejemm ! Masak yang di 'Prince of Ring', Kaien-dono dimatiin !" protes Rukia.

"Kalian enak ! Jadi tokoh utama melulu, la gue !" kata Ichigo sewot.

"Nnn... Sebenarnya dari awal yang ngebunuh Kaien itu kan Tite Kubo sendiri." Kata Nanao sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kok jadi nyalahin gue !" kata Tite Kubo dari Jepang tentunya.

"Ehh udah ! Sekarang ikuti aku ke Bandara." Kata Nanao dengan shunpo. Dan diikuti semua orang dengan sangat mudah.

'Kenapa malah bahas hantunya sih?' batin Byakuya geregetan. 'Yang penting kan orang yang dicari.'

.

.

"Oh ya? Tadi apa katanya Bendera? Bendera di apain?" Tanya Naruto pada Sakura, Sakura Cuma geleng-geleng ga tau.

BRUUUKKK. Toshiro yang ga sengaja ndengerin obrolan ga mutu itu langsung mati rasa dan nubruk pohon. Dan langsung pingsan seketika.

"Kyaa~ My Lovely Taicho~ !" teriak Rangiku histeris.

"Hitsugaya-taicho !"

"Toshiro !"

"**HITSUGAYA-TAICHO !" **kata Toshiro yang tiba-tiba bangun dari pingsannya dan langsung menggeplang kepala Ichigo.

"Lo kok bangun !" kata Ichigo kaget.

"Suka-suka gue dong !" semprot Toshiro.

"Ayo cepet ! Nanti ketinggalan pesawat !" teriak Nanao dari kejauhan.

"HEE ! KAWATTT !" teriak Naruto lagi, dan ga segan-segan Toshiro ngasih bogem ke Naruto.

"Ini semua gara-gara kucing garong ini ! Pake acara ngomong Bandara jadi Bendera ! Ya gue kaget trus nabrak dehh ! Ehh sekarang malah bilang pesawat tuh kawat !" ujar Toshiro.

"Yee maap aja Non." Kata Naruto cemberut.

"**WHAATT ! NONN ! LO KIRA GUE CEWEK ! GUE COWOK TULEN BEGO !" **semprot Toshiro ke Naruto. Semua chara di Anime/Manga Naruto Cuma bisa cengo.

"Oooppss ~~ Gue kira cewek." Kata Sakura.

"Iya sama, tadi saya kira anda perempuan tomboy." Tambah Hinata polos. Dan tiba-tiba suhu di tempat itu langsung turun 10 derajat.

"Umm... ini Cuma perasaanku atau memang dingin ya?" Tanya Hinata sambil ngusap-ngusapin tangannya biar hangat.

"Pake ini aja." Kata Gaara sambil nyerahin mantel Kazekage-nya yang nyumpekin itu, wajah Hinata kayak kepiting rebus, dan pingsan seketika. Dan sebelum pingsan, ada acara kepala Hinata nubruk kepalanya Toshiro, alhasil Toshiro ikutan pingsan.

Hening...

"Biar aku yang gendong Hitsugaya-san." Kata Byakuya nyerahin dirinya. "Masalahnya ni cewek Indigo gimana?"

Dan semua yang ada di sana langsung melihat ke arah Gaara. Kasian Gaara, niatnya baek kok malah jadi repot.

.

.

**Di Bandara~**

Toshiro dan Hinata masih dengan PD-nya pingsan padahal udah di Bandara. Dan orang-orang di sekitar sana hanya bisa bengong ngeliat rambut warna-warni dari 1 grup.

"Aku mau es krim~" kata Yachiru semangat.

"He? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Naruto. Ni katroknya kok kebablasan ya?

"Pokoknya makanan. Ayo Yachiru ! Aku sekalian mau beli rasa vanilla !" kata Rukia riang.

"Gue titip dong !" kata Ichigo.

"Oke, gue Tanya satu-satu ya? Kucing Garong mau rasa apa?" Tanya Rukia.

"Panggil Naruto aja jangan kucing garong."

"Iya deh, cepetan."

"Ummm... rasa ramen ada ga?" Tanya Naruto polos. Semua cengo kecuali yang ga tau apa itu es krim.

"Kembarannya Inoue." Kata Ichigo

"Setuju." Kata Rukia jaw drop. "Sorry kagak ada.".

"La terus apa aja?" Tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Ya macem-macem."

"Macem-macem kok Ramen ga ada?" celetuk Naruto. Dan hanya ada 1 komentar dari orang yang tau es krim ke Naruto, 'Gila'.

"Akkhhh... Whatever ! Pokoknya semua nanti aku belikan coklat ! Semua ada 17 orang kan? Semua aku beliin !" kata Rukia.

"Ga usah." Kata Nanao. Gaara Cuma geleng tandanya dia ga mau. Sasuke nyilangin tangannya. Neji juga ga mau, Byakuya jelas enggak. Shikamaru enggak mau juga. Dan yang lain tentu aja mau, tauk deh sama Toshiro dan Hinata yang masih pingsan.

"Jadi beli, 11 ya? Oke aku pergi." Kata Rukia sambil melenggang pergi bersama Yachiru.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Rukia sama Yachiru kembali sambil bawa kresek isi 11 es krim coklat.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Toshiro yang udah sadar.

"Es krim coklat~" Kata Yachiru.

"Gue dibeliin ga?" Tanya Toshiro lagi.

"Iya, nehh !" kata Rukia sambil ngasihin es krim coklat ke Toshiro.

"Ewww... Dingin !" teriak Naruto ga jelas.

"Ya jelas lah, biar elo ga tau es krim itu apa, harusnya elo juga tau es itu dingin kan !" semprot Shuuhei.

"Mmmmm... Enakkk~" kata Sakura dan Temari bareng. Hinata sendiri ga comment Cuma bisa blush dengan mata melebar.

"Cepat habiskan es krim kalian, pesawat kita akan datang. Karna nanti ada kursi untuk 2 penumpang dan ada yang buat 3 penumpang, jadi nanti 2 orang di 2, dan 15 orang di 3. Terserah siapa aja boleh."

"Aku, Ichigo, sama Shuuhei ya !" teriak Renji.

"Oke, aku catet." Jawab Nanao.

"Yang 2, pokoknya aku sama Hinata." Kata Neji ketus.

"Hn."

"Kalo gitu aku, sama Nii-sama dan Yachiru."

"Ya."

"Aku, Sakura-chan dan Teme !" teriak Naruto.

"Teme ?" Tanya Nanao.

"Sasuke." Kata Sasuke singkat.

"Lho ! Masak gue sama taicho dan Nanao, ga ada yang suka ngomong nihh ! Hueeeee~" teriak Rangiku Gaje.

"Kalo gitu, kalian bertiga sisanya, Panda, gadis kipas, sama pemalas. Oke sekarang ayo ke pesawat, dan untuk Kucing Garong, dilarang komentar apa-apa setelah masuk pesawat." Kata Nanao.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki ! Bukan Kucing Garong !" protes naruto.

"Gaara Sabaku."

"Temari Sabaku."

"Hoaaahhheemmzzz... Shikamaru Nara."

"Terserah, ayo pergi. Jangan ada barang apapun yang tertinggal. Untuk utusan Seiretei, pastikan mod soul tidak ketinggalan. Sekarang ayo berangkat." Kata Nanao lagi.

.

**Di Pesawat~**

Tidak terjadi banyak percakapan, karena semua orang sudah lelah dan langsung terlelap.

.

**Di Desa angker laper muter sumer hanter (hunter) senter lemper~**

"Aku Cuma mau bilang, No. Rumahnya, 13. Dan aku harus pergi sekarang. Tugasku selesai." Kata Nanao dan langsung melenggang pergi.

"Kayaknya musti Tanya deh." Kata Sakura.

"Bentaran aku mau Tanya ke orang yang lagi duduk disana." Kata Toshiro sambil lari ke arah orang tadi.

"Permisi, boleh Tanya ngga?" Tanya Toshiro.

"Wihh... imut banget~ boleh kenalan ga? Aku Amir." Kata orang yang mengaku namanya Amir.

"Glek ! Y.. ya aku Toshiro Hitsugaya." Kata Toshiro dengan tampang jijik.

"Orang Jepang ya?" Tanya Amir yang kembali agak waras.

"Iya." jawab Toshiro singkat. 'Kenapa yang ngomong musti gue sih?' batin Toshiro mencak-mencak.

"Ihhh... Pipinya lembut banget sih~" kata Amir sambil ngelus-elus pipinya Toshiro. Toshiro udah siap ngebogem ni orang, wajahnya juga udah kayak zombie. "Mau jadi pacarku enggak?"

DUAAAKK ! Satu bogeman Toshiro melesat ke Amir dan dia-nya malah nyangkut di pohon.

"GUE STRAIGHT BEGOOO! **DAN GUE INI COWOKK!**" Teriak Toshiro frustasi. Yang lain Cuma bisa cekikikan, ya tapi taulah yang kecuali siapa aja.

"Sabar Taicho ~ !" pekik Rangiku.

"Mas ! Boleh Tanya ga? Rw. 29 Rt. 63115 itu dimana? Sekalian rumah No.13 itu yang mana?" Tanya Rukia.

"Ehhh... jangan ke sana! Disana angker lho!" kata Amir kaget.

"Pokoknya ngomong aja dimana !" kata Toshiro angker.

"Okelah darling~" kata Naota sambil turun dari pohon. Ni orang ngajak berantem kayaknya.

"Rukia bantuin gue! Ni orang mau ngamuk." Kata Ichigo yang lagi kewalahan ngadepin Toshiro.

"Yes, Sir." Kata Rukia yang ikut ngebantuin.

"Ikutin gue ya !" perintah Amir.

.

**Di Rumah Angker~**

Semua orang terkagum-kagum melihat Mansion di depan mereka, sampai lupa sama yang nganter, Amir.

Toshiro berbalik ke Naota pingin ngucapin makasih, tapi saat dilihat, Amir. 'Dimana dia?

"Wiihhh... Rumahnya gede amatt !" kata Renji terkagum-kagum.

"Orangnya kan banyak, ya jelas rumahnya musti gede lah." Kata Rukia menimpali.

Tiba-tiba, "HISAGI-FUKUTAICHOOO !" teriak Nanao kembali lagi.

"Apaan ?" Tanya Shuuhei. Dan Nanao tiba-tiba menyodorkan Hp-nya.

"**HISAGIII ! KEMANA AJA ELO ! CEPETAN KEMBALI KE SEIREITEI !" **kata orang yang ada di seberang sana.

"Ta.. tapi Taicho ? Saya ada misi." Kata Shuuhei takut.

"TERSERAHH ! POKOKNYA CEPETANN BALIIKKK ! KALO ENGGAK, GUE PECAT LOE !" kata Kansei lagi. Shuuhei langsung keringat dingin. "Lo juga udah dapet Ijin dari Soutaicho buat kembali lagi ke Seireitei."

"Ehh? Yes Yes Yiippiieee... ga jadi ketemu setann ! Yes !" kata Shuuhei lunjak-lunjak kegirangan. Dan yang lain Cuma merutuki keberuntungan Shuuhei. Dan akhirnya Nanao dan Shuuhei melenggang pergi.

"Si Shuuhei enak banget sih !" teriak Ichigo.

"Sudah ! Pokoknya sekarang kita bagi kamar. Perempuan ada berapa?" Tanya Byakuya. 'WOOII! Penting mana sih si Cewek sama Hantu-nya!' batinnya.

"Dari Seireitei, ada aku, Yachiru, sama Rangiku-san. Cuma 3" kata Rukia

"Hn.. Dari Konoha, ada aku, Hinata, Temari. Sama Cuma 3" kata Sakura kemudian.

"Hmmm... Berarti yang laki ada 9 ya? Semoga kamarnya ada 5 ato lebih." Kata Byakuya lagi. Akhirnya mereka ber-15 masuk ke Rumah angker itu, yah~ suasana di sana sangat mencekam, horror banget, dan pake acara sudah senja, bentar lagi malam.

Cklek ! Pintu tertutup tiba-tiba.

"**HWAAAAAAAA !" **semua yang disana Cuma teriak, karena pintu tertutup tiba-tiba, entah Karena angin atau karena ada sesuatu yang menutup pintu. Kekekeke...

"Belum ada tanda-tanda ada makhluk selain kita, tetapi Reiatsu ini benar-benar sangat besar. Rumah ini benar-benar mengerikan." Kata Toshiro.

"Aku setuju denganmu Hitsugaya-san." Kata Byakuya menimpali. "Sekarang cek ada berapa kamar."

"Ada buanyak !" kata Ichigo. "Kalo ga salah ada 16."

"Banyak amat." Kata Renji.

"Iya emang, ada 8 di atas dan 8 di bawah." Kata Naruto kemudian. "Siapa milih di atas?" dan yang ingin kamar di lantai 2 mengacung, ada Yachiru, Rangiku, Sakura, Ichigo, Naruto, Renji, Temari. Dan yang laen pilih di bawah.

"Oke sekarang kalian semua, pergi ke kamar masing-masing, dan selamat istirahat." Kata Byakuya, lalu melenggang ke kamar di lantai bawah.

Petualangan yang sangat mendebarkan akan dimulai Esok hari~  
Sayonara ~

.

**TBC~**

Yah~ dan beginilah akhir Ch 1 yang amat panjang ini, dan sayangnya belum ada hantunya, tapi hantu-hantu muncul di Ch 2 ! Plisss RnR, kalo bisa tentang request hantu yang muncul, dan Hehehe, infonya sekalian ya? He-chan takut nihh, nyari info, kalo Cuma tulisan sih ga takut-takut amat, la di net, gambar setannya selalu aja muncul, rasanya He-chan pengen nabok komputernya...

Kok jadi curhat?

Pokoknya RnR plisssss, dan jangan lupa tentang hantunya ya ! (maksa)  
xD~


End file.
